


告别翡冷翠

by WheatEdge



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M, 茸布 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheatEdge/pseuds/WheatEdge
Summary: 十八世纪的佛罗伦萨有且只有一束玫瑰。





	1. 楔子 《银河的起源》，丁托列托

**Author's Note:**

> 2019.4.2开始连载，后收录于个人志《碎叶蔷薇》

乔鲁诺摘下胸前别着的黑纱，推开窗户。  
大雨刚过，新鲜的泥土气息混杂着新开玫瑰花的香气撞进屋来。窗下的玫瑰花瓣正在空气中缓慢舒展，崭新的生命正代替逝者接管这片土地。 残酷的冬天已经过去，痛苦正在消弭。  
佛罗伦萨的春天正在到来。  
远处传来教堂的钟声，鸽子们洁白的羽毛在阳光下闪着金光。它们飞起来，沿着教堂的尖顶旋转，成为天上的云。  
他摘下玫瑰，将黑纱留在窗前。


	2. Chapter1 《年轻的酒神》，卡拉瓦乔

这是布兰多公馆建成的第三年。

三年前迪奥·布兰多意气风发，带着一大笔钱从伦敦前来定居。众人传说他有三寸不烂之舌，第一次觐见国王便赚得个伯爵头衔。头年春日，教堂在他的资助下开工修缮，举止之高调令部分大臣都不禁咋舌。有关他的传言沸沸扬扬，他本人却不以为然——在他眼里这样抛头露面不过是为了让公馆里少点关于教堂穹顶的废话。  
人们在酒馆里兴致勃勃地讨论着这位新出炉的伯爵大人，为城市里流传的神秘传奇添上几笔。在某些故事里布兰多伯爵是与德古拉相近的吸血种，喜好在夜晚收割人命，进入公馆做事的仆人都惨遭毒手；另一个版本则称布兰多伯爵的财富来自英国的一位富绅，好心的绅士将他护在羽翼之下，迪奥·布兰多却以怨报德，在借机杀害义父和义兄后卷款逃跑。讲故事的人乐此不疲，听故事的人津津有味，仿佛那嘴中长着尖锐獠牙的布兰多伯爵正站在他们面前。  
故事的中心人物总是最后才得到消息。当仆人战战兢兢地将这些故事报给主人时，迪奥只是嗤之以鼻。  
“记住，这些都是假的，”他和站在一旁的乔鲁诺说，“事在人为。”  
厚重窗帘遮蔽了室外的灿烂阳光，昏暗的内室使得迪奥看上去就像个货真价实的吸血鬼。乔鲁诺站在门边，看着坐在高背椅里的迪奥。这男人陌生得就像别人的父亲——事实上也的确如此。他在三年前才被迪奥带进这间公馆。那时候的迪奥刚刚获得巨额遗产和忠诚下属，偌大的宅子富丽堂皇，却少了个能继承它的孩子。  
小达比从迪奥口中知晓他曾有几个私生子，于是向后者提出寻一位孩子回来抚养。迪奥不以为意地挥挥手，示意下属赶紧办妥。虽然迪奥认为这行为不亚于狗叼回一根无肉的残骨，但他不介意宅邸中多出一位肖似自己的继承人。乔鲁诺金发碧眼，漂亮得像个洋娃娃，披散头发时有种不辨性别的美。小达比按照调查所得的地址找到这孩子，发现他正缩在贫民窟巷子里的拐角，发梢滴着脏水。察觉到有人靠近，这孩子抬起头来望向他，眼里含着抹不去的淡漠。太像了，小达比在心中感叹道，不愧是那人的儿子。  
三年过去乔鲁诺逐渐长成纤细少年，眼底那份淡漠却始终没有消去。此刻他立在庭院中央，注视着后院的花圃。迪奥不喜欢花草，他不种，乔鲁诺也不提，因此本该花团锦簇的后院一直空无一物，疯长的杂草漫过大理石围栏。春天似乎从未光顾这个花园，就如四季变化无法在这间公馆里标记时间。乔鲁诺低头看着自己的掌心，时间的流逝在他身上似乎变得缓慢，如同久未上弦的钟表。三年前身上被继父殴打的伤痕已经褪成淡红的印记，那些曾经直刺心房的疼痛也早已在记忆中漫漶开，但春天始终没有到来。  
迪奥和他之间并无太多实质性交集。除了用餐外大部分时间迪奥都把自己关在书房里，没人知道他在做些什么。偶尔乔鲁诺会发现迪奥坐在卧房的落地窗边眺望远方，怀里抱着一枚森白头骨，不知是真物还是仿制品。

午餐桌上迪奥漫不经心地提起家庭教师这件事：“下午有个人会来，你知道吧？”  
“我知道，”乔鲁诺切下一块面包，餐刀和瓷碟碰撞发出轻响，“前来的是我的家庭教师。”  
迪奥随意地点点头，这个话题就此中止。  
乔鲁诺盯着盘子里的面包，忽然失去了胃口。他轻轻说声“抱歉”，将餐具摆整齐后离开了餐桌。他回到房间拉开抽屉，露出一只小小的香水瓶。不用拔掉瓶塞都能嗅到那股略显刺鼻的香味——那是他熟悉的劣质橙花味。  
这就是她身上的味道。他在恍惚中想，这就是我母亲的味道。三年前他被小达比带回迪奥身边，将过去的一切都抛在身后。他想收拾行李，小达比却告诉他不需要携带任何东西：“你是布兰多公馆的少爷，没必要在意这些破旧的玩意。”后来乔鲁诺也确实没有带走什么东西——除了这个只剩薄底的香水瓶。十二岁的乔鲁诺站在血缘父亲的面前，将它紧紧攥在手里，迪奥见了只是嗤笑一声，没作过多评论。  
乔鲁诺攥着瓶子望向窗外，看见一辆马车缓缓停在公馆门口。

午后三点，马车抵达布兰多公馆，布加拉提带着行李站在了它面前。  
城里有些人称呼这地方为“魔鬼窟”。但以布加拉提的视角来看，布兰多公馆似乎和魔鬼的巢穴扯不上关系。它堂皇富丽，难掩贵族气派，正门上镌着精美的雕花，或许比天堂大门还要华美几分。布加拉提深吸一口气，敲响了厚重的正门。  
一位管家模样的人为他开了门，迎他进来。布加拉提注意到这人修剪整齐的胡须，不禁多看了几眼。  
“是布鲁诺·布加拉提先生吗？”他掏出怀表看了看，“现在少爷应当在房间里，请您随我来。”  
“请问您是……”布加拉提记起自己收到的回信上署名是丹尼尔·J·达比，“是丹尼尔·J·达比先生吗？”  
“我是他弟弟。”一身黑衣的男人说，“我的全名是泰伦斯·T·达比，叫我泰伦斯就好。”  
布加拉提点点头，泰伦斯唤来仆人拎起他的行李箱，朝着宅邸深处走去。

走廊很长，也很昏暗。厚厚的遮光窗帘盖住了绝大多数的落地玻璃窗，仿佛宅子里有什么见到阳光就会化为灰烬的东西。泰伦斯指给他看各个必要的房间：“厨房在一楼，少爷和伯爵的房间在二楼。给您的房间已经安排好了，离少爷的屋子很近，这样授课也方便。”  
“我不用去见伯爵吗？”布加拉提问。  
“不用。伯爵平时待在书房，他不喜欢被人打扰。”泰伦斯说，“有什么事情就来一楼找我，我可以代为传达。”  
泰伦斯将他带到房间门口，从腰间的一串钥匙上取下一枚递给布加拉提。  
“这是您房间的钥匙，请妥善保管。”  
布加拉提答应一声，接过钥匙。  
“那我就不打扰了，再会。”泰伦斯轻鞠一躬，告辞离开了。

布加拉提用钥匙打开门，房间里很干净，大概是刚刚打扫过的原因，床单甚至白得有些刺目。空气里漫着久无人居的淡灰气息，布加拉提推开窗户，使室外的风吹进来。  
而后他将行李箱打开，换上自己次要庄重的衣服，一套深蓝西装。他看着袖口里一小块黑色墨迹，感叹时间的流逝——两年前他正是穿着这套衣服离开学校。穿戴完毕后他看向镜子，眼下他的穿着正同毕业典礼时一样，戴着硬领，别着黄玉胸针。这让他产生了些许恍惚，仿佛正与十八岁的自己隔镜对视。初春的风撩起他的额发，提醒他现实已经筑出了新生活的大门。  
房门突然被敲响，布加拉提打开门，发现前来拜访的是一位少年。  
“您好，我是乔鲁诺·乔巴拿·布兰多。不过您也可以叫我乔鲁诺·乔巴拿，我更喜欢这个名字。非常荣幸见到您，布鲁诺·布加拉提先生。”  
一双翠绿色的眼睛攫住了他。

当人们攀折一支玫瑰时，他们在想什么？  
在这一刻布加拉提突然想起学校里拉丁文老师曾问过的问题，同学们回答“芳香”、“颜色”，而老师只是不住摇头。  
是美。那位总是一脸忧郁的先生说，是来自它的美。


	3. Chapter2 《金翅雀的圣母》，拉斐尔

时间已进入四月，春色正到浓时。  
草木像过去的许多年一样破土而出，在晨雾中舒展枝叶，将土地染成氤氲的绿色。阳光带了些热度，促使万物蓬勃生长，带走残冬的荒凉。

“他们高举长枪锐戟，撞开圣地的大门。奶与蜜之地被战火点燃……借宗教之名行侵略扩张之实，这就是十字军东征。”  
布加拉提看向乔鲁诺，“听懂了吗？”  
他的学生闻声抬起头来，目光有些茫然，看上去是走了神。  
“走神了吗？”布加拉提挑了挑眉，“难道是我讲的太无趣？”  
“是我的错，我走神了，”乔鲁诺回答，“对不起。”  
“请认真听课，先生。不要想别的事情。”  
“好的。”乔鲁诺点头，将心思转回书本前。

乔鲁诺不明白自己在想什么。  
他的家庭教师佩戴的黄玉胸针正沐浴在阳光里。佛罗伦萨的阳光在春日里并不那么热烈，它从窗口温柔的透进来，投在写字台上、书页上，使得它们染上金晕。  
而布鲁诺·布加拉提——他就那么站在窗口，站在那片金色光晕中。乔鲁诺垂下视线，想起教堂里的圣母像。从前母亲总是领着他去教堂。她不算多么虔诚，但总算记得应当让孩子去上周日学校。他还记得唱诗班的孩子们穿着白色长衫，围住祭坛站成一圈，像是上帝身边吹响号角的小天使。而迪奥又与母亲不同，他同样不甚虔诚，但他的不信源自对神明的鄙弃。主日时乔鲁诺看见神父为信徒们分发圣体，雪白的面饼和红酒就像雪地上沾染的鲜血，刺人眼目，过去不愉快的记忆再次浮上心头。  
不要想了，乔鲁诺。他和自己说，都过去了。  
但夜深人静时分他还是常常从梦中惊醒。梦里的他依旧是那个缩在角落里发抖的孩子，为了不让自己落泪而紧紧咬住手指，松口时手上留下一圈紫红牙印。乔鲁诺坐在床上大口大口地喘气，尝到嘴里薄薄的铁锈味。他以手指在黑暗中划出十字，不知道在向谁祈求救赎。

距离房门被敲响已经过去月余，布加拉提渐渐发现自己教授的这名学生天赋异禀。他看上去一点都不像暴发户的儿子——布加拉提为这个不那么尊敬的形容词在心中向迪奥·布兰多告罪，毕竟即使迪奥拥有律师出身和一张值得骄傲的头名毕业文凭，也不能掩盖他疑似一夜暴富的事实。  
乔鲁诺会得很多也学得很快，几乎没有不擅长的领域。和一般贵族孩子不同，他似乎没有不良嗜好，更不会倚仗着自身的地位就不去学习。他勤奋且认真，不算太擅长的部分就用努力补足，就连布加拉提也不得不承认，这孩子比当年的自己都要优秀许多。  
语法课时布加拉提看着他做拼写练习。墨水在纸上拖曳出一串串漂亮的花体字母，布加拉提发现乔鲁诺很是擅长书写。  
“你的字很漂亮。”乔鲁诺停笔时布加拉提问他，“是刻意练习过吗？”  
“可以这么说吧。”少年歪了歪头，“因为我觉得这个字体很漂亮。”  
布加拉提点点头，将这笔漂亮的字归功于良好的家庭教养。  
这话半真半假。  
刻意练习过是真的，觉得字体漂亮也是真的——  
但那被一笔带过的练习过程并不美好。继父酗酒成性，母亲常不在家，乔鲁诺上过几天学，又年纪尚轻无他路可走，只好以此维持自己生计。贫民窟的冬天滴水成冰，乔鲁诺手冻得发僵拿不稳笔，字迹险些抖出划线。为了不浪费宝贵的纸张，幼小的他只好用线绳将自己的手同笔捆在一起。久而久之线绳在手腕处留下勒痕，和那几欲蚀入骨髓的贫穷混在一起，化为成长的隐痛。乔鲁诺从未与任何人说起过这段经历，从前没有，以后更不会有。  
此刻春光竭力涌进窗口，勃发的生命气息沿着窗缝灌进房间，乔鲁诺沐浴在阳光中，暖意漫遍他全身。  
或许这样也不错。他低下头重新写起字母。  
就当是从头开始。

四月中旬，丹尼尔·J·达比由英国归来，带回一只鼓鼓的箱子。他在宅子里撞见布加拉提，朝他点了点头便钻进了迪奥的屋子，两个人关起门来不知说了些什么。第二天迪奥从屋子里走出来，递给乔鲁诺一个盒子。  
“生日礼物。”迪奥说。  
乔鲁诺接过那个盒子，入手有些沉甸甸的。他露出一个疑惑的表情，而迪奥只是对着盒子努了努嘴，示意乔鲁诺打开。乔鲁诺掀开盒盖，发现一柄漂亮的匕首正静静地躺在盒子里。  
“谢谢。”乔鲁诺说。  
迪奥不置可否地点点头，转身回了自己的房间。  
乔鲁诺站在走廊里，将匕首从盒子里取出来，轻轻握住刀柄。匕首尾部镶嵌的红宝石露在掌心之外，像滴落的血。他想象用这把匕首刺破什么东西。刀刃穿透布料不过轻轻一响，穿透肉体时一定也是如此，当金属沿着纹路剖下去，人将不再成为人。一旦失去形体，人的灵魂就将无处安放，变成砧板上的肉或是别的什么东西——迪奥为什么要送自己这把匕首呢？  
俄狄浦斯的父母丢弃他，只因他被预言杀父娶母。而最终他握着命运的线团沿着山洞蹒跚行走，终究走上当初被预言的道路。鲜血迸溅出眼眶，俄狄浦斯试图对命运视而不见。  
但可惜的是人无法挣脱命运。即使再绕远路、再竭力挣扎，都不过是在命运的滚石上多刻下几划。  
乔鲁诺将匕首放回红色丝绒盒，祈祷自己不要有用上它的一天。  
他庆幸自己不是俄狄浦斯。

几天后布加拉提从小达比那里支取了第一笔薪水。  
“薪水按月付清，”小达比告诉他，“您尽可以使用这笔现金。”  
他向迪奥请了一天假，到城里购置必要的生活用品。东西不多，他很快买好打算回去，视线却被一家店铺吸引。他走进去，店里摆放着各种各样的珍奇玩物，甚至还有东洋的舶来品。古赛里斯的绸片，远东的瓷器……不同时代的物件全部堆在这里，使这店铺像个凌乱的博物馆。  
“请问您需要什么？”主人的声音从里屋传出来，“这都是上好的物件。”  
布加拉提刚想回答“我不需要”，就看到了放在角落里的某样东西。

“……请问这件商品价值几何？”

直到布加拉提走进公馆走廊，他才后知后觉发现自己可能干了件蠢事。  
他看着手里包装好的长条盒子，第一次对自己的行为感到不解。  
我为什么要花掉大半个月的薪水为不缺任何东西的富家少爷买一件礼物？  
他是我的学生，而他生日前两天刚过。布加拉提为自己打气，作为家庭教师也应当送他一份礼物，这是应该的。  
“布加拉提先生？”乔鲁诺的声音突然响起来，“您在这里做什么？”  
布加拉提如梦初醒，发现自己在不知不觉间走到了乔鲁诺房间门口。  
“给你的生日礼物……虽然有些迟了。”布加拉提赧然道，“生日快乐。”  
“真的吗？是给我的礼物吗？”乔鲁诺从布加拉提手中接过那只盒子，脸上终于露出了一丝符合年龄的惊喜。  
布加拉提看着他解开缎带拆开盒子，让那条缀着小块祖母绿的金表带从丝绒里露出来。

“它很配你的眼睛，”布加拉提说，“不知道你喜不喜欢。”  
“谢谢您，”乔鲁诺说，那双与祖母绿同辉的眼睛里透出温柔的水色，“我很喜欢。”


	4. Chapter3 《雅典学院》，拉斐尔

布加拉提像许多人一样，认为人一生的幸福和美好是个定值。它们就像从天而降的玛那，得到是赐福，得不到则是命运。如同有些人含着金汤匙来到世上，却在穷困潦倒中了结此生一样，在此处幸福，就必定在别处痛苦。  
他坚信人唯有踏着过去的痛苦才能前进，因此他从未遗忘过去。  
幼时每当雨水阻断出行的路，布加拉提就坐在落地窗旁阅读。他的手指抚过绘本上的画面，看着海燕飞越大海，翅尖掠过阴沉的乌云，狂风骤雨沾湿它的羽毛，海水的咸腥味从书页里透出来，他翻动纸张，看着海燕在暴风雨中竭力振翅飞翔。雨水敲打着玻璃窗，布加拉提抱着书，靠在窗边睡着了。每到这个时候，父亲总是温柔地将他抱回房间，让他睡在床上。有的时候布加拉提睁开眼睛，会发现自己蜷在父亲怀里。  
“你很喜欢大海吗，布鲁诺？”父亲问他。  
布加拉提点头。  
“世间的许多东西都如同大海，美丽而危险。在出海之前你永远都不知道海上会发生什么状况，而在安全归来之前，你也无从得知能否再从家中的窗户看到日出，”曾经是水手的父亲抚摸他柔软的黑发，“命运就像一片海域，每个人都是一艘船，一定要握好舵。”  
十二岁那年，父亲在乘船返回那不勒斯的途中遭遇风暴，生命终结在海面之下。他人生的船与乘坐的船一同被浪潮卷去，再也无法返回布加拉提身边。  
父亲的遗物不多，除去需要变卖的物品后只剩一枚小小的十字架。布加拉提握住它，似乎想将它嵌进掌心。  
坟冢立起来的时候布加拉提没有流泪。为葬礼而匆匆赶制的衣服在他身上显得过分宽大，略显粗糙的布料摩擦肌肤，带来一阵钝痛。它不大不小，但已经足够让一个十二岁的孩子咽下泪水——这是生活第二次在他面前展露冰凉与残酷。布加拉提卖掉了从小居住的房子，带着父亲数年的积蓄进入了佛罗伦萨的一所学校。  
我的幸福止步于此了吗？  
每当他坐在长桌边端起一盘麦粥、每当他临睡前注视着跳动的烛火，甚至每当他翻开《圣经》的书页时他都会这么想：我幸福的根苗是否已被上帝掐断在十二岁那一年。逝者已经逝去，生者却仍旧独活，这是多么痛苦且残酷的事。老师教学生们念诵玫瑰经，将自身的欢喜、痛苦与荣福制成圣母玛利亚裙裾上的丝带，赞颂她的同时化解自身的罪孽。布加拉提摸着那枚十字架，低声祈求光明。

“布加拉提先生？”  
布加拉提从沉思中回过神来，看到乔鲁诺的画纸上已经出现了一个完整的人像。  
“您似乎有心事。”乔鲁诺说，“不要紧吗？”  
“没事。”布加拉提拿起那张画纸，“抱歉，我刚刚走神了。”  
然后他惊讶地发现这由炭笔勾勒的轮廓无比熟悉。  
“我画得像吗？”  
简直像过头了。布加拉提捏着画纸边缘仔细端详，这张脸上的每一个部分无疑都属于布鲁诺·布加拉提。  
“为什么画我？”布加拉提把画纸递回去，“我以为你会画些别的东西。”  
乔鲁诺从桌上的花瓶里抽出一支纱绢制的玫瑰。  
“因为您的美貌将这里变成充满光明的华堂。*”少年将那支人造玫瑰花递给布加拉提，表带上缀着的小块祖母绿闪烁温柔光芒。  
“我可不是朱丽叶啊。”布加拉提接过玫瑰。  
“但您的美是确实的，没有什么能掩盖它。”乔鲁诺朝他眨眨眼。  
上帝啊。布加拉提想，如果我是一名女子，此刻我的心一定已经属于他了——没人能拒绝这样的微笑和邀请。他在心中这样设想，若是乔鲁诺接过撒旦的工作，那么上帝或许会伸出手去回应他，心甘情愿与他平分半边的人世。  
而我既不是女子，也不是耶和华。  
“你也很美，乔鲁诺。”  
“我吗？”乔鲁诺又从花瓶里抽出一支绢花，揉捻布制的花瓣，“那不过是‘厌倦人世的躯壳’，*”他转过身，“您看过《罗密欧与朱丽叶》吗？”  
布加拉提点头。  
“那您喜欢吗？”  
“与莎士比亚笔下的其他剧相比，不算最喜欢，”布加拉提说，“若是要问，我倒是更喜欢《仲夏夜之梦》。或许是因为看的时候太小，只记得棕仙，不记得毒药。”  
“我倒是很喜欢，”纱绢上的灰尘漂浮在空气里，显出布料的真红色，“命运让他们只能选择殉情，不是吗？”  
的确。如果不是那瓶假死药水迷惑了众人的视线，罗密欧便不会服下毒药。若罗密欧没有服下毒药，朱丽叶也不会自刎殉情。而最令人扼腕叹息的是故事的源头：世代隔绝的金笼中生出了一对比翼鸟。若这两家并非敌对关系，他们或许本可度过平稳幸福的一生。  
“我认为这份无可挣脱的命运正是悲剧的妙处，”布加拉提说，“若是他们的家族未曾敌对，命运便从根本就不同起来。在这种命运下他们或许根本不会相遇。”  
布加拉提将手中的绢花插回花瓶。  
“而且，那个时代与今天不同，所有的悲剧主角全部都是贵族。当时的创作者固执地认为，只有贵族才有资格成为命运的奴隶。”  
“命运的奴隶？”乔鲁诺问，“您也如此想吗？”  
“当然不，”布加拉提回答，“我认为命运是沉睡的奴隶。”

乔鲁诺低垂睫羽，漂亮的眉眼间露出一丝沉郁。  
布加拉提将这一切收入眼底。

他实在是一个令人捉摸不透的孩子，布加拉提想。是家庭，还是别的什么让他成长为如今的模样。这座公馆里还从来没有出现过女性，他的母亲在哪里？  
布加拉提想起自己的母亲，想起多年前那不勒斯海边温柔的波浪和静谧的月光，他紧紧抓住怀中那枚已磨得光滑的十字架。  
此刻他握着它，想起多年前父亲说的那句话。  
许多东西都如同大海，美丽而危险。  
生活如此，命运亦如此。


	5. Chapter4 《抹大拉的忏悔》，庞培奥

原初的世界是一颗混沌的蛋，直到上帝产生时，蛋壳才从中破开，孕育出千万种生命。人类自以为是最高智慧的造物，却忘记自己是戴罪之身。上帝做成亚当，再以亚当的肋骨塑造夏娃，而后他们在蛇的引诱下吞下果实，获得智慧，懂得羞耻。上帝将他们逐出伊甸园，人们就此被驱赶到荒蛮世间，由云至泥。

秋天已至，狂风卷过荒野，树上仅余的叶片委顿在地，便多了几分萧瑟的味道。风在带走叶片的同时带来寒凉，公馆上下都多添了几件衣服。乔鲁诺一向谨慎，没成想某晚睡前忘记关紧窗户，第二天睁开眼便头痛欲裂，只好托女仆给自己的家庭教师传话，申请一天病假。布加拉提说声明白了，关上房门便叹了口气：乔鲁诺终归还是个孩子。  
玻璃被风吹得瑟瑟微响，布加拉提望着摆在一旁的画架。今天本来打算给乔鲁诺上水彩课，不巧他生病，这次课程只好延期。空白的画布勾起涂抹颜料的心思，于是他坐下来拿起画笔。  
他蘸一笔浓金色。  
起初，神创造天地。地是空虚混沌，渊面黑暗，神的灵运行在水面上。而后神说要有光，于是祂将光暗剥离开来，成就两个极端。  
洁白画纸上出现一轮浓金色的太阳。这炽阳鲜亮灿烂，似新生雄狮的鬃毛。幼狮仰首怒吼间带着不容置疑的威慑，却又在某些方面显出符合年龄的稚嫩。流动融化的黄金也不会比它更热烫——有谁不爱黄金呢？  
布加拉提换一支笔，又吸一抹湛蓝，在画纸上涂抹出一片澄蓝海洋。  
那不勒斯的海啊，母亲的海。我的海，我的摇篮。  
海水澄澈透亮，显出一种无边的平静。但她的平静下蕴着激烈，温柔中掩着痛苦，若这痛苦爆发，喷薄而出的眼泪将席卷漂浮其上的一切。  
太阳与海水之间要怎么结合？海水无法触及天空，太阳也无法沉入海面。  
要怎么做？布加拉提对着已经染上金蓝两色的画纸出神，思索如何填补大片空白。  
水能够滋生生命……生命，生命？  
大朵的红在画纸上绽开。血液的流动能够标记生命，鲜花的绽放能标记四季。  
画纸上光与暗的水面交接起来。布加拉提放下画笔，窗外风声既停，阴云仍在，昭示着一场雨即将到来。  
他从画纸前站起身，想起应当去看望一下自己的学生。

头好痛。  
这是乔鲁诺脑中唯一一个想法。  
他裹在被子里昏昏沉沉地睡着，闭上眼又不知道是梦是真，混沌中他居然看见业已远去的人围到自己床边。  
那股橙花味又涌上来，刺得他一阵打颤，猛地睁开眼睛才发现床边晃着一个人影。  
“……妈妈？”他颤抖着开口，朝着那个身影伸出手去。  
那个人回握住了他的手。  
这是一双骨节分明的手，虽然与女性的柔美毫不沾边，但胜在能给人安心感。乔鲁诺抓住它们之后没有分辨太多，再次闭上眼沉沉睡去，安下心来的他毫不设防，嘴角露出笑影。布加拉提心里五味杂陈，他没想到乔鲁诺病中糊涂，竟把自己当作他的母亲。他由己及人，想起自己早逝的母亲，心下不由得带出几分同情来。  
他总归还是个孩子。布加拉提轻轻抽出一只手，想为乔鲁诺额头敷块毛巾，乔鲁诺察觉到他的动作，以为他要抽身离去，抓他的手便又紧了几分。布加拉提看着脸颊泛红额头冒汗的乔鲁诺，最后叹了口气，把自己的手交到学生手里。

在梦中乔鲁诺看见过去的黑暗。  
母亲把年纪尚小的他丢在家，不知道去了哪里。乔鲁诺从床上爬起来，挣扎着开了门，打算去另一头的小酒馆赊个账，希望老板能让自己带盘薄粥回来。没想到他刚刚走到门外，街角的半大小孩便泼出盆脏水来，将他淋了个透湿。  
乔鲁诺蜷在墙角，身上直淌脏水，脸上倒没什么表情，其他孩子见欺负他没趣，啧一声扭头就走，留下他一个人抱着膝盖蹲坐着。  
那天他没有等到母亲。  
再后来他被带到布兰多公馆，离开的时候只来得及带走一只见了底的香水瓶。  
哭喊无用，反抗无力，他在痛苦中学会隐忍不发，学会咽下眼泪。乔鲁诺在梦境中轻轻发抖，伸出双手却无物可擒。  
有什么人抓住了他，将他带离无边的空洞。  
乔鲁诺沉入无梦的深眠。

一觉醒来已近傍晚，房间里只剩他一个。  
是女仆来过了吗？乔鲁诺坐起身，拿起床头托盘里的水杯，发现盘子底压着纸条。  
【不舒服可以继续请假。】  
不用看落款都知道是谁写来的。乔鲁诺笑了笑，打开抽屉想把纸条收进去，视线却突然撞上那只香水瓶。他抿了抿嘴，将那只细颈小瓶拿出来，端端正正放在床头柜上，再把纸条放进抽屉。

隔天晚上乔鲁诺正在壁炉边看书，房门突然被人敲响。他站起身打开门，发现自己的家庭教师站在门外，手里拿着一本书。  
“有什么事吗，布加拉提？”乔鲁诺侧身请布加拉提进来。  
“想着你这两天身体不舒服，给你带了本有趣的书来。”布加拉提将手里的书递过去，乔鲁诺低头看了一眼，发现是一本戏谑诗集。或许是被火烤得太久，男孩没忍住打了个小小的哈欠。这个时候布加拉提才发觉乔鲁诺穿着睡衣，肩上裹着条毛毯，似乎是刚睡醒没多久。  
“抱歉，吵醒你了吗？”布加拉提有些愧疚，“我这就告辞。”  
“没有，我还没睡。”乔鲁诺让出壁炉前的一小块地方，布加拉提顺势坐下，温暖的气息从身后透出来，熏得人昏昏欲睡。  
“这是什么书？”布加拉提发现乔鲁诺脚边摆着的书。  
“那不可抗的命运就是这样在我生他时，为他搓线。*”少年脱口而出。  
“《伊利亚特》？”布加拉提捡起那本书。  
乔鲁诺点头。  
“你似乎很喜欢这类书。”布加拉提想起乔鲁诺的书架，一眼扫去全是与他年龄不甚相符的书籍，显得沉郁古板。  
“我只是喜欢他们的‘命运’，”乔鲁诺说，“每个人的命运都不会相同，如同世界上找不到两片相同的叶子。线团颜色和线绳的粗细长短代表人生的轨迹，有的辉煌灿烂，有的却遭人鄙弃；有的燃烧一时，有的却长长久久。”  
“事实上，我们都是待罪的羔羊。”布加拉提摩挲镶金线的书脊，“只是被召去的时间不尽相同，背负的罪孽也大相径庭。”  
“那您认为我犯了什么罪？”  
少年人灼灼的眼睛凑近他，毛毯从他的肩膀上滑落下来堆在他们中间，像一条横亘的河流。  
“你是纯洁的。”布加拉提回答。  
“不，先生，我犯了罪。”少年倾身向前，距离近到让布加拉提以为他下一秒就会拥抱上来。  
但乔鲁诺只是直起身，将那条毛毯披回肩膀。  
“我犯了罪，但我不想洗清罪孽。”他重复道。  
布加拉提望向他，正对上一双静默燃烧的绿眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *选自《伊利亚特》


	6. Chapter5 《入睡的维纳斯》，乔尔乔内

母亲在布加拉提很小的时候便离开了人世，留给他的记忆少之又少。布加拉提刚启蒙没多久，她却已经病入膏肓。带有传染性的病症使得她无法接近孩子，布加拉提每天只能通过门缝看看躺在床上的她，看着她搭在被单上青筋凸起的手。父亲坐在母亲的床边为她削苹果，红中带青的果皮从刀刃处脱落，卷成一条小蛇——这是父亲的拿手秘技。布加拉提看着父亲切开淡黄果肉，用叉子插好递给母亲，而母亲只是淡淡的摇摇头。  
“给布鲁诺吃吧。”她的声音已经沙哑，“我不需要这个。”  
父亲摇摇头，坚定地将果肉送到她嘴边。  
“吃一口也好。”他说。  
她嘴唇蠕动几下，偏过头，一滴泪落在枕巾上。  
父亲端走她浅浅动过的盘子，将剩下的递给布加拉提。布加拉提看着由淡黄转为棕褐的果块，叉起一块送进嘴里，有种甜蜜的苦涩。

父亲为他解读《圣经》：“每个人生来即携带罪孽。亚当和夏娃被蛇诱惑，吞吃了禁果，获得了智慧，懂得了羞耻，上帝便将他们赶出伊甸园，叫那亚当受劳作之苦，他妻子夏娃则获生育之罚，人类由此繁衍生息，在大地上绵延开来。”  
“禁果？”布加拉提问，“那是什么？”  
“后来有人说，那禁果就是苹果，”父亲摸摸他的头，“所以多吃苹果可以变聪明。”  
“那可以让妈妈的病好起来吗？”  
“……一定可以。”父亲说。

母亲在第二年常春藤发出新叶的时候去世。她撑过了寒冷的冬天，却没能活过万物生发的暖春。布加拉提牵着父亲的手来到墓地，在最后一锹土掩上棺木的时候落下泪来，不知道是为了父亲还是为了母亲。  
他开始远离这种鲜艳甜美的果实。

“亚当和夏娃吃下禁果，获得了智慧和原罪，对吗？”乔鲁诺翻过一页乐谱。  
“是的。人们由此受原罪所困，需要赎罪才能进入天堂。”布加拉提回答，看着乔鲁诺的手指停在琴键上。  
“我曾经见过一位神父，”乔鲁诺说，“他告诉我‘觉悟者恒幸福’。”  
随后他按上第一个琴键。流水般的乐声从他指尖泻出，是一曲《月光》。初春的阳光顺着玻璃窗滑进室内，窗帘被微风吹得鼓起，布加拉提站在乔鲁诺身后，望着这个黄金般的少年。从冬季壁炉旁的近距离接触开始，乔鲁诺像一只渴求温暖的猫，常常捧着书敲响他的房门，坐在书桌前与他一起阅读。布加拉提虽然刚走出青春期没多久，但却没什么与少年人相处的经验，他只好凭着感觉与乔鲁诺打交道，像握着线团在山洞中摸索着前进。乔鲁诺聪明、听话，没有同龄人的那份幼稚，反倒冷静自持，总是胸有成竹。坐在书桌前时布加拉提侧脸看去，发觉乔鲁诺总是挺直背脊，像一株小小的玫瑰苗。  
布加拉提发现自己看不透这孩子——或者说，看不透自己。  
或许从一开始，与那双通透绿眸对视的瞬间，胜负便已成定局。

“你弹得很不错。”布加拉提说，“看来不需要我再教你什么了。”  
乔鲁诺摇头：“我比不上您。”  
“我的钢琴水平可算不上好啊。”布加拉提示意乔鲁诺起身，后者站起来，将琴凳让给自己的家庭教师。  
布加拉提将双手搭上琴键。  
首先是极强的重音。他想起那不勒斯海边的小房子和自己早逝的父母，他们牵着自己的手走过幼年时期，使得种子成长为幼苗，而后他们在岔路口与自己挥手告别。这是命运的线团——布加拉提想起乔鲁诺读的《伊利亚特》，上帝为羔羊们搓线，让它们顺着河流找寻天堂的阶梯。命运的乐章——《命运交响曲》，这是不屈的挣扎，这是斗士的呐喊，这是热情的赞歌。  
那枚被自己仔细保存的十字架此刻变得万分沉重。耶和华被钉楔穿透手脚，在死亡三天后重新复活，成为神在人世的代行者。而自己只是一名普通人，与神使相去甚远，更无资格穿上属于苦行者的马毛衬衣。  
这真的是我想要的东西吗？隔着许多年的时光他再一次听见父亲的声音，父亲提醒他大海的美丽和危险，告诉他每个人的命运都是一片海域。  
觉悟者恒幸福。他想起乔鲁诺方才提到的这句话，若是“觉悟”真的存在，就可以为自己指明前方的道路了吧。如漆黑的夜中升起的明星般的“觉悟”，将在海面划出属于自己的波纹。  
命运交响曲吗。乔鲁诺看着布加拉提手下起伏的琴键，想起迪奥带回来的朋友：那位神父。若说他是个怪人，似乎说得过分了些——这位神父信任上帝的赐福，也相信人们应当赎清罪孽。但若是说他是个正常人，似乎也不应该。神父见到刚刚回到迪奥身边的乔鲁诺，第一句话便询问他是否相信引力。乔鲁诺只是淡淡瞥他一眼，在心里记下这个怪人的模样。  
命运。神父这么说，仿佛那是世界上最动听的字眼：命运是一颗苹果。  
你会吞下它，然后获得那不必要的智慧。  
我的孩子。他用告解室里面对忏悔者的口气对乔鲁诺说：你将因此获罪。

“Bravo，”乔鲁诺轻轻拍手，“‘命运是沉睡的奴隶’，这首曲子就是完美的诠释。”  
“没错，”布加拉提合上琴盖，“斯多葛学派认为人应当服从于命运。如同芝诺提出的悖论，若是将人比作那位运动员，那么命运就是乌龟。无论人怎么追赶，都永远无法捉住命运的尾尖。”  
“看样子人们必须接受命运，”乔鲁诺说，“但既然人们已经吃下那枚命运的果实，那就应当在大地上开辟前行的道路。”  
“应当这么说：人不能改变命运，却能尽力与其搏斗。”布加拉提回答道。  
“您不爱吃苹果？”乔鲁诺突然问，“昨天的早餐是苹果派，您只吃了一点。”  
“是的，我不太爱吃苹果。”  
乔鲁诺笑了：“这证明您没有被蛇诱惑，能够继续留在纯洁的伊甸园中。”  
“那我倒宁愿吃了它，”布加拉提被这个歪理逗笑了，“没有智慧和羞耻，人将寸步难行。”

首次深夜造访时乔鲁诺发现布加拉提画架上那幅奇特的画作。那画纸上铺陈着大朵鲜艳玫瑰，它们全部盛开在无边的海面上，无所凭依、不得扎根。悬垂的浓金色太阳热烈照耀着玫瑰花，它们将水天缝在一起，成为连接混沌与光明的绳索。

乔鲁诺若有所思，回去便敲响迪奥的门，询问能否在花园种植玫瑰花。迪奥看他一眼，按铃叫来小达比，吩咐他为少爷搞些玫瑰种子来。小达比尽职尽责，没过多久就找来出色的花匠，让乔鲁诺不必担心，过些时日玫瑰花就能盛开。  
他将这个消息告诉布加拉提。  
“过几个月后花园里就会开出玫瑰花。您喜欢玫瑰花吗，先生？”  
“我小的时候，经常看见父亲为母亲采玫瑰花，”布加拉提说，“后来他还在我母亲的坟前种了些苏格兰玫瑰，结果它们长得哪儿都是，遮蔽了墓碑，不得不请人修剪枝条。”  
“对不起，”乔鲁诺发觉这答句中隐藏的悲伤，赶紧扭转话题，“等花开了，我就剪一束下来放在您房间好吗？”  
布加拉提顺势将前面的话题盖过去：“好，那我就等着你的玫瑰花。”

第二年的春天扫去了第一年的荒凉，玫瑰花在后园蓬勃生长。

迪奥在阴影里看着这一切。  
他太过依赖这家伙了。迪奥在日记上这么写道：这是不好的先兆。  
乔鲁诺踏进公馆大门的那天，女仆将换洗衣服拿进浴室，正撞见这位新晋的少爷褪下上衣，露出满身伤痕。她将此事报给迪奥，后者只是轻描淡写“嗯”了一声，并无多少反应。被丢在贫民窟里的孩子能有什么好的待遇，更别说他的母亲本来也不是什么会热爱家庭的女人——这也正是迪奥选择她的原因。  
他并未刻意与乔鲁诺重修关系。乔鲁诺对此事淡漠，他也毫不在意，放任这孩子长成眼含沉郁的少年。  
而此刻他看着与乔鲁诺并肩而行的布加拉提，发觉自己的继承人不知何时竟依赖上了这位家庭教师。做律师时迪奥曾和对手说，处理案件如同在早餐桌上吃掉一个面包，你会记得你吃过多少个面包吗？  
现在我迪奥竟然在为一个平民而烦神，这真不像我了……  
如果麻烦就处理掉。  
迪奥写下最后一句，合上了日记本。


	7. Chapter6 《马尔斯与维纳斯》，保罗·委罗内塞

偶尔迪奥会在看见乔鲁诺时想起自己被乔斯达家收养的那段时间。在他眼里，嗣兄像头熊一样天真粗蠢，带着贵族的傲慢和稚嫩。乔纳森·乔斯达或许是个真正的绅士：面对着迪奥的挑衅和恶意，依旧真心将迪奥当作兄弟。但迪奥从贫民窟中爬出，身上早已滚满血痕，再多的清水也无法洗濯他的仇恨——于是他蛰伏着，如同猛兽掠食前隐藏自己的尖锐獠牙。几年后迪奥终于寻得机会，利用职务之便夺取了乔斯达家的财产。他看着养父去世，看着乔纳森那家伙像条落水狗一样的离开那栋豪华宅邸。迪奥遣散了所有仆人，一把火烧尽了乔斯达家的祖宅。  
而后他带着大笔钱财来到佛罗伦萨，以他的远见和谋略成为新王的座上宾。这男人惯于做戏，在国王面前行礼时恭恭敬敬，背地里却对国王嗤之以鼻。迪奥在给普奇的信里极言这位手执权杖的年轻人“乳臭未干”，批评他的冲动与急躁。最后迪奥写道：“如果我想坐上这个位置，下次我就将在皇宫中与你会面，请你睡纯金的四柱大床。但那又有何用？虚衔对我来说不值一提，我所求的不过是在这佛罗伦萨城中能够随心所欲的条件，伯爵称号不过是意外之获。”  
迪奥的人脉来自从前的案件委托人。迪奥为他们遮掩罪行，帮助他们打赢官司；而作为回报，这些人则为迪奥提供必要的帮助。  
“生意”，多么正大光明的词汇——这个冠冕堂皇的词能够掩盖其之下的一切见不得天日的东西。放贷只是迪奥隐秘计划的一部分。迪奥·布兰多正通过人脉网络建立属于他的犯罪帝国，如同极地海域中漂浮的硕大冰川。他存下让乔鲁诺知晓这一切的心，在他十六岁生日时赠与那把匕首，匕尾的红宝石如同渗出的鲜血，注定从乔鲁诺的手上流下。  
他是我迪奥的儿子。迪奥在日记中这么写：他必然继承我的事业。  
乔鲁诺在他眼皮底下玩的把戏不过小打小闹。种植玫瑰这种小事可以容许，但万不能让金丝雀飞出鸟笼。如果想让他快速成长为一位值得信任的继承人，就注定要从他手中夺取一些东西——一如他杀死乔纳森钟爱的斑点狗。  
任何阻拦玫瑰生长的杂草，都将从花圃中被除去。

自做出承诺后，乔鲁诺便日日到后花园转上一圈，等待玫瑰花的开放。四季的变换为时间打上印记，时针划过又一年，乔鲁诺像玫瑰苗一般抽条成长，在等待鲜花开放时迈过十七岁的门槛。这一年布加拉提送他的礼物是一枚领针，也是浓翠的祖母绿，只在别针前端缀着一点，却能在衬衫上投下一点绿影。  
乔鲁诺将它拿出来仔细端详：“您很喜欢绿色吗，布加拉提先生？”  
“只是觉得很配你的眼睛。”布加拉提说。  
他从乔鲁诺手中接过这枚小东西，为少年别在领口。两年前的乔鲁诺比年轻的教师稍矮一些，在授课时要朝着对方的方向微微仰头。成长过程中他抛下旧的虫茧，逐渐蜕掉干瘪的皮，由旧躯壳中绽出新的花苞。十七岁的乔鲁诺个子抽条，已经和布加拉提不相上下。但布加拉提为他佩戴饰物时依旧习惯性低下头去，柔软黑发擦过乔鲁诺的面庞，让少年的心也跟着痒了起来。  
“好了，”布加拉提直起身来，“很适合你。”  
乔鲁诺由怀中拿出怀表，金色的表链滑下来，一抹深翠色在空中摇晃。  
“金色和绿色确实很配，”他说，“谢谢您。”

乔鲁诺心心念念的玫瑰花在佛罗伦萨的仲春盛开，将整个花园变成玫瑰的海洋。  
他折下一束艳红的玫瑰，洗净玻璃花瓶，将那束无瑕的花放进瓶中，敲响布加拉提的房门。  
布加拉提拉开门，先与玫瑰花打了个照面。  
“真漂亮啊。”布加拉提接过那只花瓶，将它端端正正地放在了写字台上。  
“今天的美术课不如就用它来上？”乔鲁诺说，“我想画它。”  
他将布加拉提的画架搬到离玫瑰花稍远一些的距离，举起炭笔对准花瓣，而后在画纸上落下一划。布加拉提坐在书桌旁翻着一本书，当乔鲁诺叫他的时候他才反应过来，走到画架旁边端详画纸。  
纸上就像第一次上美术课那般，画的是他——不，不止于他。  
画面上有大朵的玫瑰花。布加拉提看见自己捏住玫瑰的花茎，手指停驻在花萼边缘，像是在爱抚，但又像掐住它的脖颈。玫瑰的生命终结在被剪断的一刻，画中的布加拉提握住它曾经汲取水与养分的枝叶，像手握丘比特的金箭，一旦被它刺中，任何人都将坠入爱河。  
“很有进步啊，”布加拉提刻意回避画的内容，只谈乔鲁诺的线条，“画得很好。”  
“……是吗。”乔鲁诺看上去稍微有些失望。他放下笔，将画纸从架上取下来：“可惜不是用水彩，否则就能画出您的眼睛了。”  
“眼睛？”布加拉提疑惑道。  
“就像您一直赞赏我的眼睛一样，我也觉得您的眼睛很美。”乔鲁诺走近他，少年人的身高已接近年长他五岁的教师，站定时竟让布加拉提产生了一丝想要后退的感觉。  
“您见过蓝闪蝶吗？”学生突然转换了话题。  
“我只在百科全书里读到过，”布加拉提回答，“没有见过实物。”  
“父亲的房间里，有一只蓝闪蝶标本，”乔鲁诺说，“它被钉在一支假花上，那假花鲜艳欲滴，几能以假乱真。起初我以为是窗户没有关紧让蝴蝶飞了进来，靠近一看才发现是一只标本。但它曾经真实地自由过，即使在死后将遭受长久的束缚。”  
“您很像那只蝴蝶……我是说，您的眼睛，就像那只蝴蝶的羽衣。”男孩学着自己笔下的布加拉提，从瓶中拈起一支玫瑰，但他对玫瑰所做的并非是画中人的抚触：他将花瓣从茎上拔下来，深红的花瓣和浅黄的花蕊顺着他的手滑下来，像花杆流出的鲜血。  
“我的父亲想把我铸成他手中一把趁手的剑，”乔鲁诺转着剩下的绿色枝条，“但我不愿做只懂吞噬鲜血的恶魔。”  
“那你——”布加拉提剩下的半截话语被堵回喉咙。

一个吻落在唇上，年长者睁大眼睛，闻到玫瑰花的幽香。


	8. Chapter7 《神圣之爱与世俗之爱》，乔瓦尼·巴格廖内

少年人的吻不过蜻蜓点水，一触即离，布加拉提却因此方寸大乱。  
这次冒失的亲密接触让布加拉提不得不正视自己和乔鲁诺的关系。他一直以为乔鲁诺对他的感情不过是一种俄狄浦斯式的依恋。布加拉提告诫自己不应当纵容这位固执的小少爷，无论是出于雇佣义务还是为人师长的责任感，都应该将这段畸形的感情掐灭在萌芽时。他犹豫再三，选择一种较为温和的方式。布加拉提展开信纸给自己的学生写信，通篇使用委婉的劝诫口吻，将自己摆在对方朋友的位置上，试图和这个尚未成熟的孩子解释这段感情为何不能继续。  
“第一，教义不允许同性之间的爱，而我们都身为男性；第二……”  
布加拉提把羽毛笔丢在一边。墨水甩在了纸上和桌上，他却浑然未觉。  
心底没来由地涌起一阵烦躁，他撕掉了沾染墨水印的信纸，重新抽出一张开始书写。  
“容我暂借你家庭教师的身份，向说出这些可能稍嫌僭越的话……”

清晨，乔鲁诺在自己的门下捡到一封信。信封上没有署名也没有封口，但他不用打开都知道一定出自布加拉提的手笔。  
乔鲁诺捏着信封前去找自己的家庭教师，还没走几步便遇到女仆。  
“……少爷，”她恭敬地说，“布加拉提先生请假去了城里，他请我转告您今天不必上课。”  
乔鲁诺没有回应，绕过她直接走到布加拉提房间门口。  
门锁着。  
看来是真的不在。乔鲁诺走回房间打开信封，将信纸倒在书桌上。  
“敬启，乔鲁诺·乔巴拿先生……”  
他翻来覆去地看这张薄薄的东西，将里面的每一个词咀嚼良久。  
只是一个吻而已，乔鲁诺想。这只是表层而已。自己已经竭力控制住更冒犯的行为，但事实上即使只是表面，也足以让对方产生不安的情绪——信里那些恭敬礼貌又不无疏离的词汇，即使在对方竭尽全力的掩盖下也显得过分陌生。  
看上去他还是只把我当成小孩。乔鲁诺不无忧伤地看着手里的信纸。  
用神的教诲来劝诫恶魔的儿女，不是太过可笑了吗？

“请听我忏悔，”布加拉提说，“恳请上帝宽恕我的罪孽。”  
“把你的罪说出来，我的孩子，”窗子里传来神父低沉的声音，“神会原谅你。”  
“我的学生向我表达感情……我很困惑，非常困惑。我不明白我哪儿做错了，”布加拉提看着手中的十字架，“这是我的罪吗？”  
“我的孩子，”神父问，“你明白爱是什么吗？”  
布加拉提回想自己过去的人生。母亲坟前生长的那丛玫瑰是爱，卷成同心圆的苹果皮是爱——但这都是属于父母之间的感情。自己十二岁离开家进入学校，同窗好友全部都是男性，他远离爱已经很久。  
“婚姻的纽带在神的祝福下结系，”布加拉提回答，“除此之外我想不到别的东西。”  
“同性之间的感情不被容许，这是有违教义的。但你应当明白，爱是在两个人之间产生的，”神父从喉咙里笑了一声，“接下来我要说的话已经不是神的旨意了，你大可跳过不听。”  
“我聆听您的教诲。”  
年老的神父由告解室里转出来，走到布加拉提的面前。  
“我也曾有过一朵玫瑰，”他说，“但我接受了神职，在人世的剧场中坐到了前排，再也无法见到她。但不瞒你说，我的孩子……”  
“我依然爱她，”神父叹了口气，“直到她已经去世的今天，我依旧认为她是我永恒的玫瑰。”  
布加拉提坐在长椅上，望着神父走出教堂大门。  
“再见，我的孩子，”这位老人说，“祝你好运。”

晚些时候乔鲁诺听说布加拉提回到了公馆。  
少年坐在书桌前，桌上摆着一张空白的信纸。整整一天，他一直都在思考要如何回布加拉提那封充满歉意的劝诫信。他盯着面前的纸，眼前又浮现出布加拉提的笔迹。他想象年轻的教师提笔写下那行字：“我理解你对母亲的怀念，但是……”  
这措辞未免过分可笑了，乔鲁诺有些烦躁地揪起笔身的长羽。他把我当成什么，俄狄浦斯？  
乔鲁诺站起身来，决定找布加拉提谈一谈。  
他敲响了布加拉提的房门。

“晚上好，乔鲁诺。有什么事吗？”  
他何以如此平静？乔鲁诺心中掀起海浪，我以为他会不安，会因此而困扰……然而他只是平静地打开了门，他写那封信时一定也是怀着这种平静去写的。  
为什么？  
“我来找您谈一谈之前的事情，”乔鲁诺进了屋，顺手关上了门，“关于那个吻。”少年的表情在说出“吻”这个词时不自然地变换了一下，“我希望求得您的理解。”  
“关于这个问题，乔鲁诺，”布加拉提说，“我想我在信中已经讲的足够清楚了，第一……”  
“我不想听什么第一第二。”  
布加拉提惊讶地看着自己这位总是平和有礼的学生，没有想到他会打断自己的话。  
“那你先说吧。”  
乔鲁诺深吸一口气。  
“……我爱你，布加拉提。”

布加拉提看着这个比自己小五岁的学生，第一次产生了落荒而逃的想法。  
“我不觉得这是爱，乔鲁诺，”他稳了稳心绪说，“这可能只是你对年长者的一种依赖。你需要人关心你，而我碰巧出现了，仅此而已。”  
说着他想推开门请乔鲁诺出去，却被后者一把握住手腕。  
“我没有欺骗你，”乔鲁诺盯着他，“我说的是实话。而您——”布加拉提察觉到他又换上了敬语，这或许是乔鲁诺不太开心的表现，他感到落在自己腕上的力道又加重了几分。  
“放开我，”布加拉提低声警告，“虽然我不愿冒被解雇的风险，但如果你真的做出出格举动，那么我会告诉伯爵。”  
“您真以为他会在意我做什么吗？”听到这话乔鲁诺反而笑了起来，“不知道您还记不记得我之前说过的话——我只是他手中的一把剑。”  
“所以对他来说，我剑锋锐利即可，”他凑到布加拉提耳边，“因此即使我现在在这里把您杀了，他也不会在乎。”  
乔鲁诺的手指摆出手枪的形状，顶上布加拉提的心口。  
“我保证我说的是实话。而您，”乔鲁诺轻声说，“是否在欺骗您自己？”  
“什么欺骗不欺骗，我根本——”布加拉提想要大喊出声，嘴唇却再一次被堵住。

不得不说乔鲁诺是个天分很好的学生。他善于总结更擅长学习，总能在恰当的时刻带给教师以惊喜。  
上帝啊，他才十七岁。布加拉提大脑一片混沌，他到底从书里学到了些什么？他伸手想推开乔鲁诺，却被一阵奇异的感觉固定在原地。乔鲁诺握着他的手腕，不需要多费力就能向他倾下身来。  
我到底怀着一种什么样的感情站在这里？布加拉提想这么质问自己，此刻他正在自己的房间中，与比自己小五岁的学生接吻。  
“你到底想要做什么？”布加拉提喘着气说，“这是……”  
“请不要说什么教义，老师，”乔鲁诺回答，“现在我要告诉您，我不相信上帝。”  
他再一次吻上来，舌尖撬开牙关闯进更深的地方，布加拉提感到自己正在窒息。  
“你在背负十字架，”乔鲁诺放开了他，“相信自己的心不好吗？”  
少年离开了布加拉提的房间。

我的心？  
布加拉提转头望向书桌上空荡的花瓶。

他拿出怀中那枚十字架，将它放在花瓶旁边。  
我的心。


	9. Chapter8 《最后的审判》，米开朗琪罗

那次出格的拜访造成了整个秋季的闭塞。  
他们退回最纯粹的雇佣师生关系，除去课程内必要的沟通外毫无交集。信纸被乔鲁诺反复翻看多次，早已变软发皱。后来他将它塞在枕下，像是要把写信那人的心也跟着压服帖一样——当然是徒劳。乔鲁诺想，布加拉提就像关闭大门的山洞，除非喊出正确的咒语，否则永远都没法窥探到其中的宝物。

干枯的花瓣落在桌子上，布加拉提将它们丢进花瓶。被拦腰裁断的玫瑰花是死物，就算更换净水也没办法让它起死回生。丢在一边的十字架上落满灰尘，他拿起来，用手绢拭去浮灰。  
敲门声突兀响起。  
布加拉提打开门，泰伦斯·T·达比朝他点头示意。  
“布加拉提先生，伯爵想要见您。”  
“我需要做什么准备吗？”  
“不必，请直接跟我来，”一身黑衣的管家掏出怀表看了看，“我们还有五分钟的时间。”  
布加拉提迈步跟上去，随手掩住房门。

这是一条暗而长的路，比一楼那条走廊更加逼仄。越向前走光线越昏暗，两旁的墙壁似乎也在向内挤压，行走在其中时有种正在窒息的错觉。泰伦斯快步走在前面，布加拉提望着两排上了锁的房间，不禁联想到蓝胡子的地穴。  
“布加拉提先生？”  
布加拉提一下子回过神，发觉自己险些撞上泰伦斯。  
“对不起，”他朝管家道歉，“我们到了吗？”  
泰伦斯点头，抬手叩了叩门。  
“进来。”

屋子里甚至比走廊还要昏暗，似乎根本没有窗户。暗沉中的光源只剩书桌上的台灯，布兰多伯爵正坐在那一点暗橘红后面注视着门边。泰伦斯示意布加拉提进去，而后他退向门外，合上了房门。  
“布鲁诺·布加拉提，”布兰多伯爵缓缓念出这个名字，“乔鲁诺没给你添麻烦吧？”  
“乔鲁诺是个很好的学生，我很荣幸能受雇来教他。”  
“嗯……看上去你和他关系很好，真是让我羡慕啊，”迪奥·布兰多说，“他的课业怎么样？”  
“我认为令郎已经学会了很多，有些东西甚至不需要我教。”布加拉提回答。  
“听你这么说我就放心了。”金发男人翻开了手边的一本书，灯火因此跳动了一下：“明年四月乔鲁诺就要十八岁了，我想你的任期可以在那时候结束。”  
布加拉提愣了一下。这几年的相处几乎让他忘记乔鲁诺是一位贵族少爷——自己终归只是个家庭教师，迟早要离开这间公馆。而乔鲁诺也将按部就班的与某家小姐结亲，在多年后成为这间公馆的下一任主人。  
“怎么？”迪奥抬起头来，一双血红色眼睛朝布加拉提投来视线，“难道是有什么异议吗？”  
“不是的，伯爵。”布加拉提低下头去。  
椅子皮面咯吱轻响，鞋跟陷进柔软地毯，几秒后两只鞋尖停在布加拉提面前，后者的视线顺着鞋尖上移，直到望见那头在昏暗中呈暗橘黄的发丝。  
他和他的儿子很不一样，布加拉提想。乔鲁诺的发色显然遗传自他的父亲，但除了这宛如融金一般的耀眼发色外他同伯爵没有半分相像。  
这男人简直像头雄狮——这是真正的野兽，含着嗜血的暴虐和目空一切的傲慢，睥睨所有处于他下风的生物。在他眼中，一切无法与他并肩的人都是他的猎物——不入他眼且不堪一击。  
“你的胆量不错，”这头雄狮说道，“但我想你应该知道，以凡人之躯是无法驾驶太阳车的。”  
他欺近布加拉提，高大的身躯在沉橘灯光中压出一片阴影。  
“您这话是什么意思？”布加拉提朝后退了半步，脚跟却抵上墙角。  
而迪奥却只是转回身：“这不是你该问的问题，现在回房间去吧，乔鲁诺应该在等你了。”  
布加拉提如蒙大赦，旋开紧闭的房门走了出去。  
泰伦斯似乎已经离开了，于是布加拉提只好独自在暗沉的走廊中竭力辨认回去的路。一排排房间似乎比来时更加阴森，似乎下一秒就会传来三头犬的叫声。来回三次寻找出路无果，布加拉提扶上旁边的门想休息一下，那门却在他手下吱呀一声开了。  
布加拉提抬头望向门内，瞥见桌上一枚森白圆物。  
理智告诉他不能再看了，要赶紧离开，视线却不自觉地再次凝在那东西上——

那是一枚头骨。  
布加拉提深吸一口气，发觉自己抓住了蓝胡子染血的小钥匙。

冬季来临的时候布加拉提开始收拾行李。两年多前来的时候他只带了只箱子，现在收拾起来差不多还是那么只箱子。前二十二年多的人生叠起来，将这只箱子撑得满满当当，再塞不下任何一丝别的东西。

乔鲁诺发觉布加拉提正在做远离自己的准备。虽然他明白这段教学时光总会终结，但少年的心中始终存着个念头。这想法是如此纯粹，却又是如此难以实现——因为残酷的现实不会给他这个机会。  
夜莺被困在金丝笼中，歌声再美丽也无法触及月光。

布加拉提彻底封上行李箱的那晚，乔鲁诺再一次敲响了家庭教师的房门。  
“我可以进来吗？”少年的声音透过门板传进来，布加拉提叹一口气，从床上起来拉开门。  
“这么晚了，有什么事吗？”  
“您已经睡下了吗？”眼尖的乔鲁诺一下瞥见稍显散乱的床褥和布加拉提不那么服帖的额发，“不好意思。”  
嘴里说着道歉的话，脸上却没有丝毫歉意——真是自我主义啊。布加拉提想，侧过身请这位深夜的不速之客进来：“我只给你十分钟，时间到了请你回自己的房间。”  
“我没带怀表。”小少爷朝他摊开双手，“没法看时间。”  
布加拉提再次叹一口气：“那等你说完事情就回去，明白了吗？”  
乔鲁诺没接话，只顾着四下打量他的房间：“你的那幅画放在哪里了？”  
“喂，乔鲁诺，”布加拉提终于忍不住了，“你来找我到底有什么事？”  
“我没说找您有事，布加拉提先生，”乔鲁诺刻意咬着“先生”这个词，“我只是敲了门，而您也让我进来了，仅此而已。”  
“……那我现在可以再请您出去，先生，”布加拉提也刻意放重语气，“您没理由在这个时候待在我的房间里。”  
“这个时候不行，什么时候行？”乔鲁诺反问，“之前几个月您一直都在躲着我，如果不是我今晚敲了您的房门，您是不是就会在某个清晨直接离开这里？”他指了指墙角的箱子和书本，“我以为您会告诉我。”  
一束月光照亮少年湿漉漉的绿眼睛，像只受惊的小动物。布加拉提咽下刚到嘴边的反驳，吐出来一句完全背离本意的话。  
“……我没想瞒着你。”  
“不瞒着我？”乔鲁诺逼近一步，“是等到您离开前夜才告诉我的那种不瞒着吗？”  
布加拉提偏过头。  
“我本就是受雇而来，”他说，“期限到了契约便自动解除，我想你应该明白这个道理。何况你早晚——”

“——早晚什么？”  
乔鲁诺的声音响在布加拉提耳边，一个吻扫过耳廓，掠过脸颊，最后印在唇上。少年人心里染了些火，亲吻时便下了几分力，一双手圈住布加拉提的腰，使得年长者动弹不得。  
“放——”布加拉提推着乔鲁诺的肩膀，惊觉他的影子早已经盖过自己。  
乔鲁诺变本加厉，吻沿着脖颈一路下滑，延进衣料覆盖的肩膀，手从腰间回收，抚上背部。  
布加拉提一个用力，却只堪堪松开乔鲁诺的怀抱。  
“不要这样。”  
乔鲁诺静静注视着他。  
“我记得我说过，请直视您的心。”  
布加拉提沿着记忆的河流回溯：最初的记忆是一汪碧绿的湖水；而后这抹湖绿化作金表链上缀着的祖母绿，变成领针刺在白衬衫上的一点绿影。最后它成为玫瑰花的浅绿嫩叶和深绿花茎，而又化作藤蔓攀进眼前少年的瞳孔，使那双眼透出温柔水色。  
……我的心。  
“您想好了吗？”乔鲁诺问。  
布加拉提侧过头去。

我——  
乔鲁诺再次吻了他。这个吻温柔缱绻，但又含着不容置疑的坚定，将布加拉提最后的防线彻底攻破。他们拥抱着倒向柔软的床铺，像跌进一朵云彩。

思维常在爱面前钝化。布加拉提望着身上人披散的金发，恍惚间以为自己是弥赛亚手中的一面竖琴。金发的神子拨动琴弦，弦因这抚触而颤抖，释出动人的铮鸣声。海藻缠住布加拉提的脚踝，丝绸睡衣如水般在他指尖滑落，将他裹进更深的地方。  
布加拉提抬起身回吻乔鲁诺，月光掠过他们的身体摔碎在枕边。

那晚他们同享了一枚苹果。  
布加拉提摸着有些发热的耳垂想道，这一定是蛇的诱惑。亚当和夏娃从伊甸园走出，脱下无花果叶，穿上编织物繁衍人类。人既成人，便无法摆脱蛇的引诱——而爱欲一定是其中最致命的一条毒蛇，人们不能杀死它，更无法躲避它的猩红蛇信。

当第一抹春意从这片土地上冒出头时，他们已经维持了数月的隐秘关系。朱丽叶总是虚掩门扉，罗密欧则怀着翻越院墙的勇气推开门，拥抱房间中央的爱人。  
“我们不用对月光起誓，布鲁诺。”乔鲁诺说。  
“我也这么认为，”布加拉提勾起他一绺金色发丝，“因为我们信任彼此。”  
神啊，不要责备他们吧！因为爱无法被表面的坚硬所阻挡——它是更为深层、更为坚决的东西，能够穿透一切的一切到达心房。

“下个星期我就要十八岁了，”乔鲁诺翻过一页伊利亚特，“父亲说要办个宴会。”  
“……是吗。”  
布加拉提忽然想起许久之前迪奥说的那句话，心头掠过一丝阴霾。  
如果我终将离去，这枚苹果要怎么办？

宴会如期举行。布兰多公馆的大门第一次对外敞开，将华贵的陈设全部展现在来客眼前。枝形吊灯的玻璃棱晶被擦得雪亮，链条绕在天花板上，像纯金的蛇。  
布加拉提坐在落地窗旁，借窗帘隐住身形。虽说乔鲁诺告诉他可以随便走动，但他清楚自己的身份——家庭教师能被容许坐在这里已经是宽宥。来往的客人端着酒杯，层叠的蕾丝和平滑的领结在大厅中穿梭。布加拉提朝人流中望去，只发现了指挥仆人的泰伦斯，宴会的主角不知所踪。他从窗帘后站起身，打算回楼上找找这位消失的少爷。  
没等他迈出几步，怀里便不偏不倚地跌进一团雪白。布加拉提看见盘起的金发和精致的褶边，当即出言道歉：“对不起，女士，您还好吧？”  
面前的人缓缓抬起头，露出一双布加拉提再熟悉不过的绿眼睛。  
“乔——”  
“嘘，”戴着蕾丝手套的手指抵上他的唇，“别出声，跟我来。”  
布加拉提任他挽住自己的胳膊，从另一处楼梯绕上二楼。  
“所以你为什么穿成这样？”布加拉提被乔鲁诺拉进他的房间，“我还以为你躲在楼上。”  
“如果用原本的样子下去，我一定会被人围住，”乔鲁诺背过身，“帮我解一下腰带——这条裙子真的很难穿，天知道我是怎么自己穿上的。”  
布加拉提解开打成蝴蝶结的绸带，丝带一圈圈散开滑落在地，露出裙中的束腰。  
“你怎么还穿了这个？”布加拉提帮他解开厚重的布料，“从哪弄来的？”  
“一位和我关系不错的女仆帮了我一把。”乔鲁诺回答道。

后来的许多年里，每当乔鲁诺回想这天，都会长叹一声。  
因为异变总在最平静的时刻到来。

正当布加拉提要帮助乔鲁诺卸下厚重裙身时，楼下传来一声巨响。  
乔鲁诺反应迅速，抓起地上的丝带胡乱束在腰间，又从床头柜里摸出那把匕首。  
“我早知道会有这一天，”乔鲁诺握紧匕首，“你就待在这里，布加拉提，请务必保证自己的安全。”  
随后他冲出房门。布加拉提紧跟几步想追上他，却在楼梯边听见了枪响。  
“乔鲁诺！”布加拉提大喊一声，“小心！”  
“我没事！”乔鲁诺回答，“您快回房间——”

“我记得你应当走了，布加拉提。”迪奥的声音从楼梯下转出来，“没想到你还在这里。”  
“我会走的，但不是今天。”  
“嗯，是吗？”迪奥露出一丝玩味的笑，“亏得我已经为你安排好了马车。”  
楼下的响动还在持续，女人的尖叫和男人的痛呼不间断地传来。  
“伯爵，”一位黑衣男人走到迪奥身后，“楼下的人已经被泰伦斯解决了。”  
“嗯，干得不错，”迪奥说，“现在你去楼下同你弟弟一起收拾残局，这里有我就可以了。”  
男人低声应“是”，随后匆匆下了楼梯。  
而后迪奥转向他们。  
“乔鲁诺，”他的父亲说，“我以为你会更听我的话。”  
“我不明白您在说什么，”乔鲁诺回答，“我根本不想了解那些所谓的商业机密。”  
“是吗？”  
迪奥·布兰多从腰间拔出一把左轮手枪。  
“那我就为你上一课吧，乔鲁诺。”

枪声响起。  
血沿着创口滴落下来，顺着楼梯蜿蜒而下。乔鲁诺望着身上的血伸出手去，似乎想堵住伤口——当然是徒劳。那象征生命力的东西从他指尖流过，他丢掉匕首，白色布料染上鲜红。  
“……乔、鲁诺。”布加拉提缓缓吐出一句话，“你无须在意。”  
乔鲁诺颤抖着半跪在地上，让布加拉提的头枕在自己腿上。随后他从裙摆下转出一把枪握在手中对准迪奥，眼中闪着怒火。  
“没想到你还有底牌啊，”迪奥脸上笑意更浓，“但你应该知道，反抗我是没有用的。”  
“在尝试之前，是不能断定的，”枪在被血沾湿的指间打滑，乔鲁诺一手握紧手枪，另一只手扶稳布加拉提的头部，“所以我至少也要尝试一下。”

乔鲁诺按动扳机，两声枪响同时响起。  
一具躯体重重撞上台阶。

“你还好吗？”  
乔鲁诺望向声音的来源，发现一个高大的男人正站在迪奥倒下的身体旁边，手中还握着一把枪。  
“是你开枪打倒了他？”乔鲁诺问，“你为什么帮我？”  
“因为他杀了我的父亲。”男人说，“我是乔纳森·乔斯达。我想你该听过这个名字——”  
乔纳森·乔斯达。乔鲁诺缓缓落下手中的枪。  
是的，这是个熟悉的名字。

熟悉到那颅骨上就差刻划这一串字母。


	10. Chapter9 《花神》，提香

举行葬礼的那天下了小雨。  
乔鲁诺撑着伞在雨雾中走向墓地。那块地方离公馆并不怎么远，但水汽依旧沾湿了他的黑色大衣。路过后花园时他看见成片的玫瑰绿叶，它们吮吸着雨水，在初春的风中茁壮生长。乔鲁诺走近去，折下一枝带刺的茎杆，汁液从断面溢出来，散发着草木的气息。  
三天前的意外就像个扭结纠缠的莫比乌斯环——迪奥设计害死他的养父，他的嗣兄则选择在多年后前来，送给杀父仇人一颗致命的子弹。而对于乔鲁诺来说，那位意外来客也无疑是他的杀父凶手。这场事故是绝对的偶然也是命定的必然，为乔鲁诺的十八岁生日蒙上带血的硝烟。  
乔纳森早已经等在那里。他们并肩站着，望着抬棺人掩埋那具精致的棺木。墓碑树起来时乔鲁诺凝视着坟茔，手在胸前生疏地画了个十字。乔纳森看着身边这孩子的动作，回忆起多年前自己和迪奥坐在一张桌前用餐的时光。他显然不像他的父亲——乔纳森想，他不会成为独裁的暴君。  
简陋的葬礼结束后，乔纳森又在公馆留了些时日，帮助乔鲁诺处理迪奥的遗产。乔鲁诺跟着几位英国绅士——伦敦SPW财团的几位成员清算迪奥生前置办的产业，最后得出一个足以买下半个意大利的庞大数字。乔鲁诺从书房中取出迪奥的笔记本，将这本厚厚的日记交给乔纳森：“我想里面的东西或许对你们有用。”  
“谢谢，”乔纳森接过那本日记，“帮大忙了。”  
“我才应该说这话，”乔鲁诺转过身去，“谢谢您救了他。”

布加拉提睁开眼，一阵刺痛随即席卷而来。  
“你醒了？”  
“我竟然还活着。”布加拉提说，“我还以为……”  
乔鲁诺打断了布加拉提还未出口的半句话。“那颗子弹只是贯穿了肩膀。只可惜它离你的心脏太近，没办法取出来了。”  
布加拉提费劲地抬起手，摸到左胸缠绕的纱布。

“……这样也挺好的，”片刻后布加拉提说，“看来我们不需要什么月光和玫瑰了。”  
乔鲁诺捉住他的手。“我会像它一样，长久停留在你心旁。”  
作为回复，布加拉提给了年轻人一个吻。

乔纳森在快入夏时返回伦敦，将一个地址留给乔鲁诺，告诉他如果有什么需要就到这里来。乔鲁诺收下那张纸条，再一次向他道谢。  
布加拉提的恢复时间不长，但也足足花掉了大半年。秋冬之交时乔鲁诺告诉他，自己即将卖掉这所公馆。  
“接下来我们去哪里？”乔鲁诺问，“如果你想去欧洲别的地方也不是不可以。”

“……你听过那句关于我故乡的话吗？”  
“什么？”  
“朝至那不勒斯，夕死可矣。”  
“那么我们就回那不勒斯去。”

乔鲁诺这么回答。  
“你是我的船锚。”


	11. 尾声 《阿波罗与达芙妮》，贝尼尼

布加拉提推开窗，海风裹着玫瑰花的香气灌进屋来，为这个清晨添了几分甜意。

刺骨的冬天业已离去，和煦的春天拖曳着裙摆到来，盎然绿意弥漫在那不勒斯的土地上。

远处传来孩子们的嬉笑声，他转过身去，唤醒仍在沉睡的恋人。

“早安，乔鲁诺，”布加拉提轻快地说，“玫瑰花开了。”

** >The curtain falls**


End file.
